


淤青

by marokintana



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 我流小翟总是有点点人渣, 撒娇小翟不好命, 炮友, 破镜不能圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marokintana/pseuds/marokintana
Summary: 因为棍棒和石头会打断你的骨头。█ 只能给你留下斑驳的淤青。也没流血，也不破口。不必哭诉，别去在乎。
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship, 焉然一潇 - Relationship, 翟潇闻/焉栩嘉, 闻嘉
Kudos: 4





	淤青

这件事情并没有发生。

其一，它不合常理，医院早就过了探视的时间。夜色沉沉，静谧如针。

其二，两位当事人都不会承认。没人能证明的事，如同没有发生。他们总在这种细节上划一，是也是好微妙的默契。

翟潇闻并没有在那天晚上见过焉栩嘉。

泄底的是夏之光，又是夏之光。电话打过来的时候他人还和朋友在KTV里，夏之光在山里信号奇差，喂了半天，翟潇闻给烦得不行，差点要挂，零星听见了医院两个字，嘴唇在玻璃杯边沿擦过，他把酒杯拿远，叹口气往外走，手拢在嘴边。

“你太行了夏铁刚，刚进组一个月就把自己折腾进去了？”

听筒那头传来音量爆麦的回复，伴着电音滋滋，差点震破他的耳膜。

“不是我！”

“你喊什么呀！”

“.....是嘉嘉。”

石头砸进水里，爆响水花之后寂寂半晌，他们谁都没做声。表面尴尬，盖着两方都莫名其妙的火大。

夏之光是知道的。管中一斑的程度，还可能把豹子认成了长颈鹿。那不重要。夏之光知道翟潇闻是知道他知道的。翟潇闻也是知道的。

翟潇闻知道什么？ 

翟潇闻知道焉栩嘉醒了。

翟潇闻也知道焉栩嘉醒的过程像台内存不够的电脑，得开机个好几分钟。要等他对着天花板眨眨眼又眨眨眼，才慢慢转过来，额发搭在眼前，用手拨开——没挂点滴的那只手，蜷起来贴脸颊边，眼睛又闭上了——再睁开。

“.....潇闻？”

"Hi,嘉哥。" 

翟潇闻把折进简陋折叠椅里的长腿放回地面，抬手挥了挥。

"好久不见。"

哪里来的好久，他们一个多月前刚从同一剧组杀青。大IP仙侠，一开始就冲着爆红爆紫，一边拉了当红流量，一边还要把前队友也请来营销一波。官宣一出，压番这事先撕了个腥风血雨。焉栩嘉名为男三实为反派，戏份不多，人设也难说讨喜，毒唯痛骂对家，让哥哥给抬轿，多大脸。翟潇闻在粉丝群里安抚情绪，驾轻就熟一句接一句，统统拖上可可爱爱尾音，脑子却在跑马，想焉栩嘉干嘛要接。先是开脱他大概也没什么选择，像他一样，二十啷铛岁偶像出身的小演员，还在上升期，选择余地有多少。转头一想焉栩嘉的履历...去他的没选择。

那为什么呢。

"因为觉得本子蛮有意思。"

他们在剧本围读久别重逢，小朋友黑风衣配银框眼镜钻石耳钉，拉下口罩，这几年下颌线的轮廓又深了回去，看上去总比实际年龄大点儿。翟潇闻人前"嘉哥"，"前辈"混着叫，毫无心理压力。

"队友重聚，也不表示表示吗?"

当然要。焉栩嘉敛半眼地笑，温柔又沉稳。正餐当然是剧组安排，翟潇闻就揽着人肩，嚷着冰淇淋冰淇淋，嘉哥请我。

店是家马卡龙色装修的网红店，一米八五往上两个男人对坐在粉蓝兔子耳朵的座椅上，翟潇闻捧着玻璃小碗，花柄银勺咬在嘴里。话题兜兜转转，东家，工作，共同的前队友，气氛急转漂移，夏光山村历险被大鹅追了五里路，热心观众姚某在音乐节上陪rapper妖娆找手机，去年何洛生日亲自下厨——

话在这里顿住，银勺碰在沾着浅绿奶油的碗底，当啷一声。

“——那次你在的。”

“对啊。”

时机恰好，人难得来齐，徐宁家餐桌不够大，征用了流理台，挤挤挨挨围了一圈。饭后活动是家庭影院和卡拉ok，又是十一个长手长脚的男生挤进几平米的沙发地板，像什么拓扑学谜题。他和焉栩嘉没轮到挨着坐，倒是去拿饮料的时候撞见，说了三两句话。

背景里笑闹和歌声太吵，焉栩嘉第一遍说的时候他甚至没听清。他问什么，焉栩嘉往前凑了点，说新歌我听了，挺好听。谢谢谢谢，翟潇闻回，你年初发的专也很dope啊。其实并没有听，谎撒得面不改色。话说到这里断了，两人靠在流理台上低头喝酒，翟潇闻瞥去一眼，眼神无意落在青年脸颊的小痣上，距离感和光线让人恍惚，他说：“你又长高了啊。”

比他高了。记忆里都是俯角，略低一低头就可以亲到。

焉栩嘉望过来，藏都藏不住的诧异，翟潇闻自知理亏，倒是更放松：“二十三窜一窜，是真的诶。”

“......可能吧。” 焉栩嘉冲他笑一笑，眼神里明晃晃的不明所以。徐一宁的声音此时插了进来，从沙发上大喊他们俩在那里讲什么小话。翟潇闻抬一抬酒杯。 

“敬小朋友，有好好成为大人。” 

“.....我五年前就成年了啊哥！” 徐一宁挠着头一脸无语。

可是年龄和大人有什么关系，五年前才成年的另一位，一开始就比他更像大人。

解散演唱会末场那晚，庆功宴上所有人都喝过了头。他被夏之光摇醒，一杯水递到嘴边，被推开。翟潇闻扯着夏之光的袖子问，嘉嘉呢。

走了啊。夏之光莫名其妙。他和赵磊第一个走的。

“…...走了？”

胃里烧灼，眼前眩晕，他往边上晃了晃，被夏之光喊着诶呀祖宗揽到肩上，剩下的话就全闷进好友肩窝。

“不应该.....”

不应该怎样呢。

句点太利落漂亮，其实无处抱怨。波涛并不可怕，波涛在他心里晃晃悠悠，自开始终舞台排练以来半多月已有。哐当哐当的水声，液体的温柔带着空落，难得的利他主义，他想这样就好，挺好的，你会往前走，去做漂亮利落的大人，祝福封进吻，落在男生湿淋淋的颈椎，焉栩嘉扭过头来问，你刚刚说什么?

什么也没说。他凑过去索吻，太急切了磕碰到牙齿也不肯放，仿佛很贪恋的只是唇舌间那一点温暖。

练习室和宿舍两点一线，时间和空间都不足够，肌肤相亲须得争分夺秒。没关系，当时他想，总还有时间。开始太草率，过程又断断续续拖过太久，潺潺绕旋的，涌动的，暧昧不定的不是爱，却是明确的好意，值得一个郑重的道别，要又温柔又慢，落地窗里是暗色，窗外是夜景如银河漂流，以及，最好有一张床。

“等结束了以后我们——” 他无意识地说，浴室里水声太响，焉栩嘉大约并没听到。

‘以后‘也并没能发生。

波涛并不可怕。但现在他被一个人扔在暴风眼里。那个利落漂亮的句点圈住他，四面八方都是飓风，横荡洋面。飓风说——

太不应该。

“你不该出现在这里。” 焉栩嘉讲得迷迷瞪瞪。眼睛还带着点刚醒的湿润，又奇异地像回了当年的小孩。

我知道。翟潇闻心里想。我知道的。哪怕对方并不是在质疑和控诉.....现在还不是。而他应该做的是在此时离开，在焉栩嘉确实地清醒之前。

“.....醒了？喝点水吗？” 翟潇闻起身，去拿病床旁柜上的玻璃杯。

帮人把靠垫抬高，水杯递到嘴边，被另一只手握住，指尖相擦，一瞬的停顿。

“我自己来。”

翟潇闻应了好，坐回椅子里。水杯被焉栩嘉放回床头柜上，轻轻地咚的一声。

“你怎么过来了？”

是急病后的虚弱，又或许只是午夜削薄人的表皮，诚实外渗像皮下出血，斑驳青紫。所以翟潇闻没能在该走的时候一走了之，焉栩嘉也没能用一句普通的问候藏住疲倦，但他至少记得补救。

“医院过了探视时间了吧？谁给你说的？夏之光？我没什么大事，真的。”

“我知道。”翟潇闻摆摆手。“光光打来的时候快急成什么样了，我总得来看看你，好跟他汇报啊。”

“说了没事了。“焉栩嘉叹口气。”徐宁没跟他讲？”

翟潇闻不置可否地嗯了声。突然笑起来，手撑住脸，语气轻轻软软。

“刚出组就这么拼命，搞专辑搞出急性胃病，让还在休假摸鱼的我情何以堪啊。”

焉栩嘉无奈地笑了笑。

“我倒也不是.....”

“好了，多少保重点身体吧，几个月后跑宣传，还有的忙呢。”

他说得无心，说完却敏锐地察觉到气氛的停滞，看到焉栩嘉缓缓地眨了眨眼，无声吞咽了一下。

”——我推掉了。”

“.....推掉了？”

焉栩嘉平静地回视他。

“我和公司说这段时间想要认真做音乐.....暂且推掉了。”

他们共演的那部电视剧开拍在今年年初，年一过完剧组就扎进横店。他和焉栩嘉在戏里演一对同门师兄弟，少年时的戏份先拍，几乎天天要碰到面——从早上一道坐进化妆室上头套开始。本就是强体力劳动，场次间隙摊进椅子里，他蔫地像株打了霜的藤，见到焉栩嘉就往上挂。男生也一贯好脾气，不说话只拍拍他的肩，往他手里递水。

“闻哥你做个人吧！” 演小师妹的女二玩笑道。“到底谁才是哥哥啊？”

翟潇闻动了动，在焉栩嘉的腿上调了个更舒服的姿势，回答得大言不惭。“他啊。他不是我师哥吗。”

话赶话又讲回当年刚进公司指弟为哥互相叫错的轶事，女孩子笑得不行，说嘉哥又温柔又可靠，是比较像哥哥啊，以前不是还有个热搜，叫国欠哥吗。翟潇闻连连点头称是，末了抬头又甜又软地喊哥，我冷，我想喝热巧。焉栩嘉笑着哼了一声，拍了拍他的头。

“叫哥有什么用，叫爸爸就给你买。”

最后爸爸没叫，热饮还是买了，还贴心地给剧组人手带了一份。

翟潇闻白天蔫巴，晚上倒是精神，他这种长剧集拍得多，知道时间紧压力大，更要能放松且放松。这天戏下得也早，天刚黑，他坐在椅子上伸着脸给人卸妆也不安分，拿腿踢踢焉栩嘉。

“嘉哥一会儿去吃夜宵啊？”

店是家新店，翟潇闻不认路，乖乖跟在焉栩嘉后头，等他拿手机导航。距离错半个肩，青年半张脸圈在围巾里低头看手机屏，然后转过脸来跟他讲，再往前走两个街区就到。场景莫名熟悉，翟潇闻晃晃头，说我们以前是不是也一起找过一家店，什么时候来着。

焉栩嘉想了想说，第一年在南京吧。录完综艺，你硬说要去吃一家很有名的小笼包。

不对，也是在冬天。 

那就不知道了......绿灯了，走吧。

呼出的白气在空中保持了片刻形状，又缓缓飘散。 

他们本也没有那么多单独回忆以供筛选，也很难确切地找出一个开始。

翟潇闻大多数的麻烦，几乎总是开始于他想要寻点乐子。世界如同公路，有漆线画就的规则。比如粉丝的关系不该带到线下，比如床上的关系不该带到床下。

时时理性的人知道没车也不要乱穿斑马线。翟潇闻从不是那种人。明明吃过一次亏，也不知道收敛。

把好意的度调高一点点踩在暧昧边沿又有什么关系，只要两个人都舒服。谁不喜欢被爱，较真真假才是傻。

成团第一年的某次舞台开在了南方山城，第二天没工作的人批准放假一天。离开场馆都近午夜，洗完澡倒在床上焉栩嘉才看到翟潇闻的短信。

明天陪陪我嘛？

你来我往太平凡无需多注解，他没多想回了个好，喊赵磊关灯，然后蒙头就睡。凌晨磊哥离开去机场的动静没听见，却在上午被一个电话吵醒。电话里的翟潇闻委委屈屈，说我在门口站了好一会儿，敲门你都没听见，打扫阿姨经过三遍每次都看我一眼，越看越惊疑。焉栩嘉打着呵欠给他开门，说等我再睡会，你要干什么自便，别太吵就行。

再醒来却是被整个圈在怀里，拿他当大只抱抱熊的人下巴抵在他头顶睡得正香。焉栩嘉凑过去亲他脖子，牙齿耙过喉结柔软的皮肤，头顶传来迷迷糊糊的声音，翟潇闻抱着他翻了个身，把他压在枕头上。湿漉漉的吻找不准位置一样散落印在下颌和唇角，才慢悠悠探进来，纠缠住他的舌。焉栩嘉一边回吻，一边手往下伸，握住敏感的头部时翟潇闻本能地呜咽了一声挺腰往他手里送，抿住他的舌尖重重吸吮了一下，才突然反应过来似的，推了他一把直起身。

“你干嘛啊！说好要陪我——”

焉栩嘉眨眨眼，有点懵。

“现在不是在——”

“——陪我出门！” 翟潇闻拿起他搁在床尾的毛衣掷到他怀里。

“.....啊？” 焉栩嘉反应过来，有点哭笑不得，看着翟潇闻一脸怨念地望了眼身下，又抬头望他一眼。“那你要不要先——”

擦枪走火半途而废成一次手活，翟潇闻在他脖子上泄愤一样咬了好几口，加上洗澡穿衣，两个人差不多又折腾了一小时。出门都快过了饭点，翟潇闻一边嘟哝好饿都怪你一边把他拉上地铁，下车的站以大学为名，往来都是学生打扮的青年。翟潇闻对着手机地图嘀咕半天没嘀咕明白，焉栩嘉叹口气，拦了人问路，才终于东拐西拐拐进条小巷，寻到那家不起眼的店面。翟潇闻让他先坐着，自己凑到柜台前点完单，一边把自取的热茶推到他手边，一边念叨这家店网上很有名的，说完眨眨眼，一脸无辜地问，你吃不吃辣啊。焉栩嘉反应也懒得做，望着他冷笑了一声，翟潇闻委屈地扁扁嘴，好啦好啦逗你的，帮你点了一份不辣的。

不一会儿上来两个塑料盆，食材上洒满葱花香菜芝麻，不同的是左边那盆浇着厚厚一层红油。焉栩嘉刚拉开口罩拿起筷子，翟潇闻已经把签子伸到他面前，小片的牛肉沾着红油：尝一口吗，没那么辣的，就一口，啊。焉栩嘉抿抿嘴，凑上去咬了一小口，尝试地咀嚼了几下。.....去他的不辣，焉栩嘉只觉得一股热辣的痛感从鼻腔直倒灌到天灵盖，闭了闭眼缓了好一会儿，睁开眼就看到翟潇闻捂着嘴在笑，不及他瞪过去，一个塑料勺被递到他嘴边。“冰粉。解辣的。”翟潇闻笑眯眯讲，由他拍开他的手，自己举着勺子往嘴里灌。

一顿饭吃到完出门，食物带来的融融热力让扑面寒风都显得挺舒爽，街上的人群已寥寥，翟潇闻圈着他的肩走，说大学前的小吃街上往往藏着便宜又好吃的神店，我以前的时候常常和室友——他顿了顿，抬手揉了揉焉栩嘉的头，“你上了大学就知道啦。”

一下午耗费在山城错落的街头，时间被冬日阳光浸得薄脆发白，等他们坐进索道车狭小的舱里，在楼宇间穿梭而过时，暮色的宣红淌满了江面。再等他们下索道，天色已是昏黑，华灯初上。他们沿着江走，翟潇闻抓住他的手往衣兜里带，他挣了挣没挣脱，干脆由他去了。在离旅店还有两个街区的地方穿进公园，夜色里供小孩子嬉戏的设施空旷无人，只有蓝漆在路灯下微微反光。翟潇闻临时起意说要玩秋千，比对了下秋千凳的大小，悻悻然作罢。焉栩嘉倒是看着那两人多高的几何攀爬架起了兴致，三两下攀到顶坐下，望着翟潇闻有些笨拙地试图把一米八的大个折叠起来找寻合适支点，笑嘻嘻地伸只手，“要帮忙吗？”

也毕竟是儿童级别难度，说话间翟潇闻已经上来了，推推他示意他让开一点，贴着他的胳膊坐下来。登高望远，夜色静谧，有几点微微的寒星。在冬天的风里接吻，唇齿贴上来都是冰的，破皮而触感毛躁，一点点才磨出温度来，舌头拖过立时又是一片冰凉。才衬得口腔里尤其暖和，动作都迟钝，舌苔犹犹豫豫舔着齿列，舔着敏感的上颚，像不肯离开冬日里蒸汽朦胧的浴室，黏黏糊糊地留恋着，氧气却又不够了。

趴在对方的肩上喘气，呼吸里全是羊毛织物的味道，带一点淡淡的木调香水。翟潇闻揉揉他的头，说嘉哥，谢谢你陪我。

嗯，不谢。就还蛮开心。

下去的时候是翟潇闻先跳了下去，自己踉跄了下，还要仰头对他说，嘉哥等等，你先别动。

等什么？

翟潇闻张开双手：你往这跳。

焉栩嘉莫名好笑，干嘛啊。翟潇闻海狮样拍拍手，快点快点，爸爸爱你。

是傻了，才觉得他能接住。焉栩嘉觉得自己大概确实冻傻了，才真的冲他跳下去，人是被稳当地圈进了怀里，不过是两人一道倒进了沙坑，焉栩嘉倒还镇静地记得伸出一只手替人垫在脑后。就是这样，还要怀疑翟潇闻依旧摔坏了脑子，只顾把头埋在他颈窝里嘿嘿傻笑。

“......你笑什么？伤到没？”

好开心啊。那躺在他身下头发里都是沙子的笨蛋讲。翟潇闻能看到焉栩嘉身后被城市灯火遮蔽作三两小星的银河，焉栩嘉只能看到他眼里反射的路灯光。背景里有鸣鸟，街道上的车声人声在绿植外隔咫尺，可是翟潇闻说。

好像只有我们两个。

如果回想的话，焉栩嘉甚至会为他开脱，翟潇闻是无意的，他们那天是真的很开心。

如果问到翟潇闻，他会回答说，那一刻我心中对你的好意无人能比，哪怕不真是爱。

可是翟潇闻不会主动回想，而焉栩嘉不会主动问。哪怕此刻，五年后，他们再次在冬日夜晚的街道上同行。夜色茫茫里照旧有行人匆匆，步伐声和谈笑，车辆轰隆隆呼啸如飞，声响在冷空气中饱和，沉淀成半肩的距离。翟潇闻想不起来，而焉栩嘉不会告诉他。

哪怕那人突然凑过来撞撞他的肩，说谢谢你陪我啊，嘉哥。

焉栩嘉也只会平静笑一笑，说不谢，反正是你请客。

距离恰到好处。

“你帮帮我嘛——求你了——师哥——”

衣有白鹤刺绣的青年瞥了一眼拼命往蓝衣青年身后躲的那只惹祸的小猫妖，长长叹一口气，从他身边走过。

“....走吧。”

蓝衣青年偷偷冲小猫妖挤眉弄眼，然后欢天喜地地跑上前去。

“师哥你人最好了——诶你等等我！”

“卡——！辛苦了！”

饰演猫妖樨谷的是个刚进电影学院的新人，那边喊卡，女孩子顺手戳戳他胳膊。“闻哥闻哥？晚上一块儿玩桌游呗？我叫了成哥，露露还有维姐。“女孩子冲前面挥挥手，焉栩嘉正向他们走来，疑问地偏偏头。”晚上桌游组局，嘉哥一起来啊？”

倒也是常规活动，焉栩嘉点点头，“行吧。” 翟潇闻说:“还是去我那里？地方大点儿。” 女孩子估计就在等这句话，立刻高高兴兴点头。“好啊好啊。”

“那晚上见啊泥哥。” 泥哥这个昵称来自翟潇闻和饰演他捡来猫妖猫咪形态的剧组猫培养感情，不慎喊成自家猫的轶事，聊天的时候女孩子大大方方认了领，问他是不是再养条狗叫钢筋。

“钢筋在山村里被鹅追呢。”翟潇闻讲。当时正好在边上的焉栩嘉噗嗤一声笑出来。

“晚上见晚上见！”

“今天输了可别再生闷气啦。”

“谁会生闷气啊！还不是你瞎跳狼！”女孩子比了个给我等着的手势，跑远了。

翟潇闻叹口气。“十八岁啊，真可爱。” 也不知道想到什么，转过来拍拍焉栩嘉的肩：“你十八岁时候也蛮可爱的。”他淡淡地笑。

十来岁的喜爱和被喜爱，总是带点理直气壮的。不像二十五的所有理直气壮，其实只是欲盖弥彰的心虚。

布景组在赶进度，放假半天，年轻主演们顺理成章闹到半夜。他倒在焉栩嘉肩上补眠，再醒来是被轻轻推醒，焉栩嘉说，他们都走了，东西明天来帮你收拾，我也走了。

翟潇闻拉住他的袖子，嘴唇蹭过他指尖。是故意的，他敏锐地无法忽视那距离感，又自欺欺人地不想承认。

只有一种方式证明，只有一种方式确认——

“陪我一下？”

焉栩嘉用另一只手拉开了他的手。

“晚安。早点睡。”

不算答案的答案孤悬在虚空里，门被带上，咚的一声。

明日的剧本就搁在茶几上，被他随手拿来翻开。戏的场次当然不遵循时间轴，之前拍的还是少年韶光快乐无忧，明天那场就快进到主角窥见仙门真相亦得知自己半妖身世的小高潮。而在天翻地覆的震惊之中，他选择了逃跑。

逃跑总是最简单的选择。

翟潇闻早就知道了。焉栩嘉喜欢他这件事——准确来说，当年十八岁的焉栩嘉喜欢他这件事。

二十岁的翟潇闻选择逃跑。

时机很恰好，他进团前拍的偶像剧反响不错，给他带来了一波新剧本。资源质量大同小异，他选了开机日期最近的一个，演男三。剧中副cp小火了一把，两家唯粉互撕了三波，其中一回是聚餐被拍，另一回全仰赖流出的剧组庆生会视频，新人女演员兼绯闻对象穿着戏服捧着蛋糕，灿烂的烛光衬得一双杏眼莹莹然。开拍是晚春，杀青时已是盛夏，夏之光站在宿舍门口接他，开玩笑说水泥都要不认得你了，好像为了验证他所说的，没良心的泥哥直直从他脚边路过，先他一步进了门。

猫的关系两顿小鱼干就能处理，人不一样。仿佛一切如常，提出的邀约也没被拒绝。过程依旧酣畅，热度散去沉默却冰得要结晶。翟潇闻说我打个电话，披了衣服下床，阳台门没关紧。电话那头的女演员声音里全是诧异：“十点过了大哥您搞啥啊美容觉不睡的啊？”

几个月共演就算不成密友，闲聊总聊得开。他听了快二十分钟八卦，阳台的玻璃门被人轻敲了三下，焉栩嘉穿戴整齐，跟他挥挥手比口型：我先走了。

有工作机会的也不止他一个，半个多月过焉栩嘉跟组进川拍电影。再见又是两个月过去，只是两个月，少年晒黑了一点，脸部轮廓却瘦到起棱角，一下像长大许多。惯例是在宿舍里做饭，接风兼庆祝，焉栩嘉搭在姚琛肩上，伸着脑袋挑剔他切的菜奇形怪状，被他拿土豆丢的时候笑得很可爱，连距离感都再挑不出什么错处来。

只有一种方法证明，只有一种方法确认。

波涛撞碎在洋岸，水珠落回海底。液体的温柔总带空落。汗摔碎在锁骨上，被舌头舔去，吻痕是一种淤青，翟潇闻细细碎碎地笑，嘉哥你下嘴轻点。

会痛的。

故事里的青年误打误撞逃回了母族青丘。新的伙伴，新的归属，他在避世的妖族洞府经过了一段快乐时光，仿佛一切退回剧变发生之前。青丘的第一条戏上来就被卡，导演掸掸剧本，说小翟啊，申衍在青丘是很快乐，但他知道大战总要发生，知道天道想要硬塞给他的角色——他在自我否认，否认他内心其实很清楚，自己逃不了多远。

你表现得太轻松了，导演总结道。观众看不见你的隐忧。

故事里的转折通通要压上伏笔，角色的脸上应该挂着他们的内心——和现实正相反。

现实里内心腐烂成血水也能靠一张皮一滴不漏兜住，而情节往往失去回音。

沉默蔓延，深夜十点的病房，无人还有气力维持体面。翟潇闻突然开口。

之前也有过，记得吗。

什么? 焉栩嘉一愣。翟潇闻随手比划了下，医院，他说。

…..威亚那次?

焉栩嘉说的是他们在组里的时候，他吊威亚伤了腿，直接送院那次。但翟潇闻摇摇头，不是......那次我陪你去的啊。也不是晚上。不是。

我说上海那次。20年的时候。

记得吗?

焉栩嘉露出有些茫然的神色。 翟潇闻突然笑起来，低着头看不清表情，只有肩膀不停耸动。

他们的故事线好像从不交错，没法交错。

焉栩嘉的角色只出现在剧前半段。

申衍为逃避天道去了青丘，而钟毓留在灵山，接受了作为下任掌门同天道傀儡的命运。申衍唯一一次为思念回返，恰恰目睹了钟毓弑父。他的师哥弹指挥散了飞剑上的血，月光下白衣翻飞，洁净清明如山顶雪。他说，你不该回来，温柔一如往日，转头用锁妖绳制住他，拖到同门面前，诬陷他是弑师的凶徒。被狐族郡主和猫妖救走后，申衍终于对人世心灰意冷，百年不归——两人的故事线就此彻底分开。钟毓作为副线和上半篇的反派，剩下的人生被压缩在十集内。

结果是，焉栩嘉开始拍武戏吊威亚，翟潇闻还在拍后半篇的文戏。碰面的时间被压缩进早晚的化妆间和饭点，那天的插曲好像也没对焉栩嘉的态度产生什么影响。他们照常交换闲谈，相约开黑，只有一点——他发现焉栩嘉在躲他的身体接触。

其实并不明显，但当他伸手搭他的肩，或者像之前那样往他腿上躺，焉栩嘉会下意识退开。翟潇闻焦躁得不行，心里砰砰砰砰亮红灯，意识到自己过了界——或者说，他那时以为是自己过了界。

直到焉栩嘉吊威亚受伤。动静传到他这边，话说得不清楚只说是操作不当出了事故撞到布景。翟潇闻像被冰水浇了满头，晕乎乎告了声假就往那边奔。到了看到焉栩嘉坐在地上，掀起的戏服下摆露出红肿叠淤青的腿，受伤的人自己倒是淡然，还有心力安慰急哭了的助理小姑娘。

翟潇闻问她怎么不去拿急救包，语气没控制好，冷到自己都诧异，焉栩嘉也诧异地抬起头看他，迟疑了一下说没必要，主要是撞了下，怕骨裂不太好动，其他那些——

"是旧伤，我知道。"

焉栩嘉是第一次吊威亚。翟潇闻自己都快忘记了——那些不可避免的勒伤，碰撞，淤青。他忙于感情游戏，甚至没注意到对方身上日日堆叠的淤青，才是他逃避身体接触的主因。

简易急救包递到他手里，他一边翻找棉签碘酒，一边蹲在焉栩嘉面前，去拉他虚握着的右手。摊开来，手心里果然都是擦伤的血痕。焉栩嘉下意识往回抽，翟潇闻说：“你别动！” 恶声恶气得又吓了边上助理一跳，“没嘴啊？受了伤不会讲的？”

“.....抱歉。”

说得极诚恳，态度极敷衍，彼此心知肚明，说得不止是这一次。翟潇闻都能想象往下对话会怎么进行。你干嘛道歉？因为你看上去很生气。然后继续把抱歉这句话当创口贴用——对治愈毫无帮助，也至少遮住伤口，何必去看。

翟潇闻是在生气，气自己。眼眶都红了，是真的委屈，没人喜欢对自己生气。

也没人喜欢回想。那些永远也好不了的伤口，被推到记忆的最角落，贴上创口贴遮蔽——不想想起。

20年春节前，魔都演唱会末场。有的人才十八岁就像个很合格的大人，受了伤也要拖到工作结束。但又终究是个好面子的小孩，只偷偷告诉助理，然后自己上医院。唯一一个电话去给赵磊，听出了点强压着怒气槽的气氛，焉栩嘉默默心虚。果然，半小时后一帮人冲进候诊室，除了姚琛每个都想骂他，要不是他受了伤，夏之光还能直接上手。问清楚了才知道还没回家的人小范围聚餐，肉烤到一半就直接跑过来了。一群人吵到被护士骂了两次，赵磊举着X光的CD像举着什么罪状，助理办好手续终于把他送进了病房，探视时间早过了，统统被赶出去，说明天见啊嘉嘉，明天来陪你。

黑暗里打了几局游戏，却又听见门的响动。下班最积极的人不知为何推门进来，外套搭在椅子上，人拉开椅子坐下，也不说话。

看清是谁，焉栩嘉歪歪头。“你不是回家了？” 其实看到人就有点莫名奇妙的开心，他说：“你怎么偷摸进来的？我快无聊死了，陪我打一局？”

对方开口却带着奇异的冷淡。翟潇闻说：“你为什么不告诉我？”

因为你之前说晚上动车回家，因为有点丢脸不想告诉别人，对焉栩嘉来说本来只件小事，倒是对方的反应让他着慌，光线黯淡反而看得更清楚，眼睛里的泪光闪烁。

“因为我不像赵磊那么可靠？ ”翟潇闻说到一半低下头笑。“我确实不像。”

“你也确实没必要告诉我。”

“你怎么了？我不是——” 焉栩嘉又诧异又不知所措，还不能下床上手，只能一个劲儿眨眼睛，语无伦次，也不知道是先安慰还是先解释。翟潇闻揉了揉眼角，站起身把椅子拉近点，语气已经恢复了平常。

“就一局啊，打完给我去睡觉。”

刚刚的眼泪好像只是错觉。

焉栩嘉巴不得那是错觉，嗯嗯嗯好好好，闻哥给我倒杯水我渴.....啊，其实更想喝可乐。

“骨裂了还喝碳酸饮料，小同志不要这么不要好。”

夏之光凌晨五点在宾馆被一通电话吵醒，打车穿过小半个上海市区去捞人。凌晨的酒吧人烟寥寥，翟潇闻在上海的朋友一脸如释重负把人架到他肩上，夏之光问怎么了，怎么喝成这样。

“不知道啊，之前还满场子逗小姑娘呢，中间接了个电话出去了一会，回来就开始狂喝，喝完还哭。”

同伴里另一个男生从旁插嘴。

“该不是失恋了吧？”

夏之光心里警钟长鸣，“那不能那不能，偶像不能谈恋爱。”

Mr.朋友悠悠叹口气。

“不过帅哥就是帅哥啊，一哭妹妹们更心疼，要不是他光顾着哭，今晚加的微信能写满张A4纸，可惜了可惜了。”

翟潇闻在进了酒店房间躺到沙发上后被夏之光晃醒，还好吗，起来喝点水再睡。他迷迷瞪瞪地眨眼，拍蚊子一样拍开夏之光的手，走开，难受。男生拿着矿泉水瓶叹口气，小声嘟哝怎么喝成这样，不会真是失恋吧。

没有。翟潇闻闭着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔反驳。没有恋。

这才是谎话。

那些台前幕后的温柔眼光啊。他其实也才二十岁，怎么会不心动。

怎么会不害怕。

像潜水。每次的欢笑，每次的指尖相碰和视线相交，毫无概念的新手愈潜愈深，感到缺氧的那一刻，其实已经来不及。

白炽灯在视网膜上打下模糊游动的蓝色光斑，缺氧的眩晕，浮浮沉沉的意识里，翟潇闻想。

这不行。我要逃。

我得逃。

能逃多远呢。

申衍逃了百年。直到青丘被卷入纷争，逃无可逃。那个他敬仰过的，依赖过的，被背叛过的，怨恨过的人，已是耄耋老者，再度兵戎相见，互是隔世身。

他的第一场武戏，也是焉栩嘉杀青的一场戏。

钟毓一生的努力坍塌如尘埃，他终于承认想扭转的他无力扭转，而生命的最后，他坦然地接受了，把对抗天道的希望交拖给当年的友人。展颜而笑之后，为天道抛弃的傀儡失去所有神力，在申衍怀里散作尘埃。青年伸手去抓，什么也没抓住。他逃得太久了，青丘如桃源百年一日，他都忘了。

凡间白马过隙，爱与恨瞬息吹散无痕，以手竭江水的人徒留笑柄。

其实都过去了。对的，错的。

过去了的，都不重要了。

青年推开他站起来，助理已经拿着花束跑过来。焉栩嘉抱着花冲大家鞠躬，一个一个地握手，说谢谢大家照顾。轮到他的时候，还开了个玩笑，说我算是解脱了，闻哥你加油。

回北京再联络。

其实这三年间谁也没主动联络过谁。翟潇闻想，以后大约也是同样。

都是谎话。好的时光被发酵，统统酿成酸涩的酒，只有做错的地方才让人耿耿于怀。错得越多酒越干，午夜梦回，一张标红标得触目惊心的履历。

20年初，离演唱会还有几天，一条语焉不详的短信发到他手机上，上面说，我有你和你队友的照片，不想我曝光就接电话。

他心虚，没和助理商量，偷偷接了。接起来却是个熟人。电话对面的女孩情绪激动地大声骂他，骂指责她私生行为的其他队友，他心里厌烦透顶，还是好声好气安抚，把话题引回照片。摸清了底，大概就是张抽烟照，他心里一松，想直接挂电话，对方突然哭了起来。

“我曾经以为你是我的药，现在因为你的事——我吃了多少药你知道吗？”

断断续续的抽噎，不知道前因也许会让人共情心碎，翟潇闻意识到，对方也不过是个刚成年的女孩子。她做得不对，他做得也没好多少。

“是你诱导我——你诱导我的！你让我以为——以为——然后你就走开了，凭什么啊？凭什么啊？”

“像你这种人，你只会索取索取索取——你懂什么是爱吗？你只会伤害别人——不停地伤害对你好的人，你什么都不懂——”

谁还记得一切的开始，只是为了互相默许的，一丁点轻巧的快乐。他不委屈吗，为什么会弄成这样。

他在那一刻想到焉栩嘉。

“你不用这样的。” 他对着听筒轻声说，声音里第一次掺上真实的温柔。“好好回家，注意安全。你不必受这种苦。挂电话，回家吧。”

液体的温柔空而无实体，他在海水中一路下坠。

他以为摔到底就好。

其实全都做错了。

明明他才是易淤青的体质。

在重庆那晚，焉栩嘉皱着眉拿手指轻碰他大腿上摔出来的一大块淤青，语气很无语：“摔成这样你都没意识到？不痛的？”

痛感很钝，他其实真没注意到。但是是绝好的撒娇时机，他人凑过去，吻在人耳边擦过，轻声说痛死了，嘉哥给我吹一下啊。

吹一下就不痛了。

他和焉栩嘉只有这种地方微妙地有默契，理由虽然南辕北辙。内里血再淋漓，薄薄一张表皮兜住，一丁点也洒不出来，有人是胃出血，有人是皮下淤青。

但现在是晚上十时，他们在医院里。除了自己的皮肤血肉骨骼就只有彼此为伴，很难不诚实。于是翟潇闻笑着笑着又笑出泪光来。

嘉哥，好痛啊。

他从椅子上翻下来跪坐在地，头搁在床沿。焉栩嘉迟疑了一下，伸手摸了摸他的头发。

没事的，他说。

反正明天他们都不会记得。

这件事并没有发生。

/你要逃避我 免得受我拖累 选择平安的旅途 避开痛苦的前路/

END


End file.
